Un Pacte avec le Diable
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Après un évènement complètement loufoque, Izaya se retrouve au point le plus marquant de toute sa carrière... pour ne pas dire de toute sa vie. Il ignore encore quelles seront les conséquences de ce marché qu'il a conclu avec le Diable en personne... futur Shizaya, mort, homicides, viols, yaoi, torture... et la participation de personnages appartenant à d'autres séries!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shizuo était figé. Il n'entendait plus rien, ni les mafieux derrière lui en train de décamper en vociférant, ni les sirènes d'ambulances, de pompiers et de polices qui montaient jusqu'à lui. Il ne remarqua même pas lorsque les rafales du cinquantième étage emportèrent la cigarette qu'il avait allumée d'une main tremblante, par automatisme, et qui avait pendouillé de façon précaire à ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas les murs défoncés, l'altitude, les lumières aveuglantes de la ville en contre-bas. Tout son corps était engourdi. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Une seule phrase se répétait dans sa tête. "Vous vous foutez de moi..." C'était impensable. Impossible. Les possibilités qu'il se tranche lui-même volontairement la main d'un acte réfléchi étaient infiniment plus grandes que... les possibilités qu'une telle chose se produise... et pourtant... Il était là. Debout devant les répercussions des faits. Il avait assisté à la scène. Il en avait été l'_instigateur_. Il mit une main à sa bouche en sentant soudain des haut-le-coeur. Il était responsable. C'était sa faute. S'il n'était pas monté... s'il... Non. Il n'y croyait pas. Serrant les dents et les poings, il se précipita vers les escaliers, dont il avait défoncé la porte à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Il se précipita en bas, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée... et les faits étaient là. Bien réels. Il avait peine à respirer. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la scène horrible. Il ne remarqua pas Celty et Shinra qui arrivèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, mais il ne résista pas quand ils le poussèrent doucement dans une voiture. C'était juste pas possible...

**[T. -6h]**

Shizuo ouvrit les yeux en grognant doucement. C'était son jour de congé, un rare jour de congé, mais ces derniers temps il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détendre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il arrivait à peine à manger... Il avait une sorte de fourmillement dans l'estomac et n'arrivait tout simplement pas à tenir en place. Heureusement, les affaires étaient tranquilles en ce moment, et on lui accorda... ou plutôt on l'obligea à prendre un congé... Il avait avalé des comprimés et était tombé comme une masse dans son lit peu après, où il avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Mais maintenant il était réveillé. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, les yeux secs... et un mal de crâne... en plus d'une légère nausée qui lui durait depuis quelques jours. Avait-il choppé un truc? Pas impossible, mais si c'était le cas, il devait faire tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas que Shinra le sache... le jeune docteur pourrait bien entrer de force dans son appartement et tenter de le disséquer dans son sommeil... Il n'était pas méchant, loin de là, mais il avait tendance à pousser sa chance un peu trop loin par moment. Après avoir avalé un grand verre d'eau, puis un repas sommaire, Shizuo décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Il s'habilla donc et sortit.

**[T. -4h]**

Shizuo s'arrêta devant le restaurant de sushi russe. Simon n'était pas à son poste habituel à attirer les clients. Il haussa un sourcil, mais continua sa promenade.

**[T. -3h30]**

Il décida de s'asseoir au parc un moment. La nausée l'avait repris de plus belle et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. De plus, tout semblait puer. Avec agacement, il alluma une cigarette et la fuma d'un trait, puis en alluma une autre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais il avait hâte que ça parte.

**[T. -3h15]**

Il sursauta lorsqu'un écran fut présenté juste devant ses yeux. Il se retourna vivement et vit Celty assise à côté de lui, sa moto pas très loin. Il reporta son regard sur l'écran et lut. "Ça va?" Il fronça ses sourcils en secouant la tête.

"Si au moins je savais ce que j'ai...", murmura-t-il.

Il regarda la jeune femme sans tête taper, puis elle lui présenta à nouveau l'écran. "As-tu consulté un docteur?"

Un sourire amer lui étira les lèvres. "Je pense que je vais passer... ça lui ferait trop plaisir de pouvoir m'osculter..."

La main de la Dullahan se posa sur son épaule et elle serra doucement, puis elle tapa à nouveau et lui présenta l'écran. "Je dois y aller. J'ai du boulot. On peut en parler après?"

Shizuo laissa sa cigarette tomber au sol et il l'écrasa avec sa chaussure en secouant la tête. "Nan, t'inquiète... ça va passer..."

Elle se leva, puis sembla hésiter un moment avant de partir. Il la regarda aller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne un coin et disparaisse, ne laissant derrière elle que des hénissements fantôme le la fraîcheur de sa main sur l'épaule du blond...

**[T. -45 mins]**

Shizuo avait arpenté une bonne partie d'Ikebukuro, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui clochait chez lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être la nourriture, ou l'air, ou... Il vit un groupe de jeunes traverser la rue en le regardant avec étonnement.

"Ça doit être un jour chanceux!", s'exclamait l'une des jeunes filles.

"Oui! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit trois légendes d'Ikebukuro en moins d'une heure!", disait une seconde.

"En plus Izaya-kun a regardé dans notre direction! Kyah!", renchérissait la première.

Shizuo se crispa. Il sentit sa rage monter, exponentiellement. Voilà qui expliquait ses nausées, l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait sur tout Ikebukuro, son manque d'appétit... Le nom de l'informateur glissa de ses lèvres en un grognement féroce alors que ses sens semblaient s'aiguisés. Il se tourna dans une direction. Son instinct lui disait que le noiraud était par là, et c'est également de là que semblaient venir les jeunes filles... ainsi que l'odeur horrible. Il se mit en route, les gens s'écartant de son chemin par peur de dommages colatéraux...

**[T. -5 mins]**

Lorsque Shizuo arriva enfin devant l'immeuble d'où provenait l'odeur, il avait pratiquement l'écume aux lèvres. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers les escaliers de secours, qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Quel étage...? Sur quel étage était ce foutu... D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte menant qu cinquantième étage, sans réfléchir. Il attrapa une machine distributrice qui traînait sur son passage et défonça la première porte qu'il rencontra... et il était là, entouré par des hommes en costume noir et verres fumés, des membres de la mafia. Ces maudits yeux carmins se tournèrent vers lui avec cette lueur amusée et ces lèvres s'étirèrent sur ce maudit surnom qu'il lui avait donné...

"Ah, bonsoir, Shizu-chan. Je me demandais justement quand tu allais arriver. Est-ce que tes sens se sont émoussés?", demanda le noiraud.

"IIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAA!", hurla Shizuo en lançant la machine distributrice vers l'informateur...

...et c'est là que tout a basculé. Il aurait dû être capable l'éviter. Mais un des mafieux avec qui il avait été en discussion le poussa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre... et il se prit la machine de plein fouet. Il aurait dû être capable y survivre. Se relever comme si de rien était. Il l'avait déjà fait. Mais les murs n'étaient pas faits pour résister à un tel choc. Deux furent défoncés. Il aurait dû être capable se relever même de ça... mais le second mur était le mur extérieur. La machine et l'informateur tombèrent dans le vide. Du cinquantième étage. Et s'écrasèrent sur la chaussée, en bas. Un poids lourd transportant des poutres de métal passait par là. Le conducteur appuya sur les freins de toutes ses forces... mais il était trop tard. Il passa sur le corps de l'informateur avant de dérapper. Une des chaînes retenant les poutres, étant un peu rouillée, céda soudainement et les poutres tombèrent au sol, heurtant au passage quelques voitures qui explosèrent. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à ça. Pas même Shizuo lui-même. Et pourtant... c'était trop bête. Trop impossible. Izaya Orihara ne pouvait pas être mort... juste comme ça. Il se pointerait dans quelques jours, comme neuf, pour le faire chier. Les jours passèrent. Shinra n'essaya même pas de le disséquer. Celty ne sortit même pas chercher sa tête. Au bout de trois jours, il sembla enfin sortir du choc, alors que Celty servait le thé. Un fou rire s'éleva de sa poitrine. Un rire amer, tendu.

"Yo, Shinra! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Il est où?", grogna Shizuo en se levant et en allant vers son ami. "Je sais que c'est impossible qu'il soit mort cette nuit-là. On parle d'Izaya Orihara, quand même! Arrête de faire chier et dis-lui de se grouiller à pointer sa petite gueule d'emmerdeur, qu'on puisse oublier toute cette mascarade."

Shinra fronça les sourcils en déposant sa tasse de thé, l'air sombre. "Non, Shizuo. C'est pas une blague. Izaya... est véritablement mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses, comme nous tous."

Les yeux de Shizuo s'élargirent. Il recula de quelques pas et se laissa retomber sur le sofa alors que Celty lui apportait une tasse de thé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Alors Izaya était réellement mort? Il avait... tué... Izaya...? Il porta une main à sa bouche alors que Celty s'asseyait près de lui, qu'elle posait une main sur ron épaule. Personne ne le blâmait. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait voulu tuer Izaya, mais... mais il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer. Enfin si. Mais... Il avait besoin d'un verre. Non. Il aurait sans doute bientôt une visite des policiers. Il avait été présent au cinquantième étage quand Izaya... Il en avait même été la cause... Il avait commis un meurtre. Un homicide involontaire... restait un homicide... Il se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouissant son visage dans ses mains alors que Celty lui frottait le dos. La réalisation venait de le frapper comme un mur de béton.

"Merde... j'ai vraiment... tué Izaya...?"

Celty se tourna vers Shinra, qui la regardait, mais aucun mot ne fut dit alors qu'on cogna à la porte...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

**[T. - 5 jours]**

Izaya haussa un sourcil en levant les yeux de son portable. Trois coups avaient été portés à la porte de son bureau. Trois coups percutants, comme peu de personnes osaient utiliser avec lui. En fait personne de sa connaissance, et il connaissait beaucoup de gens. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être...? Il attendit un moment, puis les coups se répétèrent. Il rit doucement et se leva, sans bruit, pour aller se tenir près de la porte. Il n'aimait pas quand des étrangers débarquaient chez lui sans prévenir, mais en même temps il était très intrigué. Ces humains stupides... On tourna la poignée, puis la porte fut ouverte et une dizaine d'hommes en costume noir entrèrent, portant tous des lunettes de soleil. Ils figèrent en voyant le bureau vide. Le dos appuyé contre le mur près de la porte, Izaya les regarda faire sans bouger. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, et figèrent en remarquant le noiraud qui les regardait avec amusement. Deux autres hommes entrèrent, le premier portant un borsalino et le second transportant une valise verrouillée. De plus en plus intéressant. L'homme au chapeau se rendit jusqu'au bureau d'Izaya, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dessus, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme en retirant ses verres fumés.

"Tu es bien Izaya Orihara, _si_? L'informateur extraordinaire dont on entend si souvent parler," dit l'homme avec un fort accent, mais Izaya n'aurait su le replacer. Ce n'était pas un accent italien.

"Ah, padonne-moi, mais moi je sais pas qui tu es, alors je sais pas trop comment répondre à ta question. Mafia? Yakuza? Croque-morts?", renvoya le noiraud, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'étranger lui renvoya son sourire. "Une réponse est-elle vraiment nécessaire, Izaya Orihara?"

"Ça dépend de la raison qui vous amène ici. Je ne pense pas avoir été victime dernièrement d'une attaque extraterrestre, mais... je pourrais avoir tort."

Izaya n'aimait pas ce type. Il savait que cet étranger était potentiellement dangereux, et bien qu'il fréquente parfois des types dans son genre (il avait quelques combines avec les yakuza du coin), il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Une réaction qui le fascinait d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait ressentie que très rarement dans sa vie... il aimait bien se type. Au moins autant qu'il le détestait. Et ça ne l'amusait que plus.

L'homme au borsalino rit doucement en s'approchant de quelques pas. "Mon boss croit que tes services pourraient lui être utiles," commença-t-il. "À vrai dire, il est impatient de te rencontrer pour parler affaire, mais avant il veut vérifier si tu es aussi doué qu'on le dit, Izaya Orihara."

Le noiraud fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste, son sourire s'élargissant. "Ça me fait bizarre que tu utilises mon nom complet sans arrêt comme ça. Mes amis m'appellent simplement Izaya, tu sais."

L'homme s'approcha encore en posant une main sur son borsalino, son sourire s'élargissant encore et prenant un air de moins en moins enjoué, de plus en plus... sadique. Véritablement fascinant... "Je ne pense pas figurer au nombre de ces "amis", quel que soit leur nombre."

Izaya rit doucement, affichant un air décontracté, mais étant complètement en alerte, caressant son couteau du bout des doigts. "Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point. Alors, que viens-tu faire ici? Concrètement? Je ne pense pas que tu sois simplement venu me causer de la pluie et du beau temps, et m'inviter à prendre le thé avec ton boss."

"En effet. Je suis ici pour te proposer un petit job, pour te tester. Bien entendu, je ne te demande pas de le faire gratuitement. Si nous sommes satisfaits de ton travail, tu pourras rencontrer le boss et faire affaire directement avec lui. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Le noiraud s'approcha rapidement de l'homme et se planta tout près de lui, leurs visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. L'étranger ne broncha pas d'un poil. "Aw... notre relation ne restera que strictement professionnelle? Moi qui commençais à bien t'aimer, Borsalino-san...", dit-il en rapprochant leur visage un peu plus.

Il figea en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son estomac, et sourit. Il savait que l'autre finirait par sortir son arme. L'autre main de l'étranger lui agrippa la nuque avant qu'il puisse jeter un coup d'oeil vers le bas et il se tendit en sentant un souffle à son oreille. "S'il faut t'emmener au lit pour te faire accepter, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais ça me déçoit un peu que tu sois aussi facile, Izaya Orihara. Est-ce que c'est une tactique que tu emploies régulièrement pour obtenir tes jobs?"

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du manche de son couteau, mais il sourit en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. "Je plaide coupable, j'aime bien flirter avec quelques gens... mais en général ça ne va pas au-delà du bar et de leur porte-feuille vide. Et toi, tu aimes persuader les clients de ton boss avec quelques parties de jambes en l'air? Ça me fait me questionner sur la crédibilité de votre petite bande, quelle qu'elle soit..."

L'objet dur sur son ventre s'en fut alors que l'étranger remontait son bras... et se retrouva contre la tête d'Izaya, qui figea. Ce bâtard allait-il vraiment le tuer...!? Il retint un frisson en sentant des lèvres sur son oreille, puis une langue titiller son lobe... "Bang," murmura l'homme avant de le làcher et de reculer d'un pas. Sa main était vide. Ses deux mains. Il l'avait eu. "À ta place, je lâcherais ce couteau, Izaya Orihara. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il arrive un accident, pas vrai?"

Un fou rire échappa à Izaya et il lâcha son couteau, sortit les mains de ses poche. "Très bien, monsieur le voyant! Alors, quel est ce job, et combien tu m'offres?"

L'homme au borsalino fit signe à l'autre avec la valise, qui la posa sur le bureau, derrière lui. "Quinze, payable cash en avance. Un de nos hommes est en vacances et nous avons perdu contact avec lui quelque part entre la Chine et le Canada. Il a pris un vol, mais n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Nous savons qu'il est ici, au Japon, et qu'il est tombé amoureux. Je te demande simplement de trouver le nom de cette fille d'ici cinq jours, en incluant aujourd'hui."

S'ils avaient déjà ces infos, Izaya ne doutait pas qu'ils savaient déjà comment cette fille s'appelait. C'était simplement un test. "Si tu me donnes le triple, je pourrais savoir jusqu'à la taille de ses sous-vêtements en moins de vingt-quatre heures."

"Cinq jours," insista l'homme en se tournant vers le bureau. "Et pas un yen de plus."

Izaya serra les poings. "C'est pas du jeu, là. Et je suppose que refuser n'est pas une option?"

"Tu as l'habitude, on dirait bien."

"Normalement, mes clients difficiles acceptent au moins un minimum de négociation."

"_Mi dispiace_."

"Moi de même."

Sans un mot de plus, Izaya sortit son couteau et s'élança sur l'homme le plus proche. Il lui trancha la gorge avant que qui que ce soit aie pu réagir. Les deux suivants se firent éventrer. Bientôt ne resta que l'homme au borsalino et celui qui avait emmené la valise. Izaya s'élança vers ce dernier, mais figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le canon d'un revolver pointé sur lui. Il s'était débarrassé de la dizaine d'hommes en quelques secondes, ce qui avait laissé amplement de temps pour intervenir, mais aucun coup de feu n'avait encore été tiré. C'était plus que louche.

"Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de ces incapables, Izaya Orihara."

"Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier."

Le noiraud bondit vers la porte encore ouverte de son bureau. Ses instincts lui disaient qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre cet homme, et en fait il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il irait se planquer quelque part le temps qu'il l'oublie. L'arme à feu ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, c'était plutôt l'homme qui la tenait. Il savait qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir s'il se faisait tirer dessus. Après des années à embêter Shizuo, qui était à lui seul bien plus mortel que n'importe quelle arme à feu, il en avait la ferme conviction. Mais se prendre la tête avec une mafia inconnue, c'était un peu trop compliqué pour lui. Peut-être qu'il prendrait contact directement avec le boss une fois que les affaires se seraient tassées. Il n'aimait pas être contraint, ni acculé dans un coin. Mais avant même qu'il ne passe la porte, il entendit une voix grave dire "Chaos." d'un bel accent américain, puis un coup de feu retentit et une de ses jambes le lâcha. Il s'effondra au sol, et sentit son corps s'engourdir, puis le monde devint noir...

_Il avait de jolis favoris, ce type..._

**[T. - 4 jours]**

Izaya se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et un inconfort généralisé. Il tenta de se redresser... mais se rendit compte que ses bras ne voulaient pas bouger. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre: Il était attaché. Sur un lit. Et il était nu. Il ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissais pas ce plafond, ni ces draps... il devait avoir été emmené dans une chambre d'hôtel. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, bon sang? Il n'avait pas bu... il n'était pas sorti... n'avait pas pris de drogue... C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint. Les mafieux et le type au borsalino. Cet enfoiré lui avait tiré dessus. Avec quoi? Il n'avait pas mal à proprement dit, et il savait qu'il avait tous ses morceaux... Une fléchette tranquilisante? C,était probablement ça. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il redressa la tête pour regarder et vit le type retirer son veston et sa cravate. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux sombres vers son captif.

"Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé. Tu as faim?"

"C'est un de tes hobbies d'attacher les gens qui refusent de coopérer et les violer pendant qu'ils sont inconscients?"

"Pas particulièrement, non. Il est préférable de le faire quand ils sont conscients et qu'ils peuvent tout ressentir. Crois-moi, si je t'avais violé, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'attacher pour te garder ici."

"Elle est si grosse que ça?"

"Je suis surtout très doué," dit l'homme au borsalino avec un sourire. "As-tu reconsidéré mon offre?"

"Je n'ai le souvenir d'aucune offre," répondit Izaya en testant les liens à ses poignets. Il pourrait s'en défaire avec un peu de temps. Mais du temps, il n'en avait pas beaucoup. "Je me souviens simplement que tu m'as donné un ordre. Et je suppose que si j'accepte, mais que tu trouves que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, tu vas me supprimer?"

L'étranger rit doucement. "Ne t'affole pas trop vite. Mon boss est un pacifiste. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je te faisais du mal, mais je dois avouer... que tu ne reverrais peut-être plus la lumière du jour."

"Ah, tu me vendras à une maison où on me rendra accro à toutes sortes de cochonneries et je devrai écarter les cuisses pour toutes sortes de salopards, c'est ça? Très peu pour moi."

"J'avais plutôt en tête de faire de toi mon animal de compagnie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les chats, mais je serais prêt à faire une exception pour toi."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, on cogna à la porte. Izaya serra les dents alors que l'homme su borsalino se levait pour aller répondre. Il se concentra sur les cordes à ses poignets, mais figea en sentant les draps être tirés de sur lui. Il baissa rapidement les yeux et regarda l'étranger qui lui souriait. Sans un mot, il contourna le lit en frôlant la peau nue du jeune homme captif. Izaya poussa un soupire en le fusillant du regard. Il regarda l'homme le détacher, puis se laissa tirer sur ses pieds. Il ne réagit pas lorsque deux bras étonnament puissants entourèrent sa taille et il se laissa guider vers la fenêtre. Il regarda rapidement les bâtiments alentours. Il les reconnaissait. Ils l'avaient emmené à Ikebukuro. Il retint un sourire à cette découverte. Quelle chance! Il pourrait revoir son cher monstre préféré! L'étranger pointa le haut de l'un des bâtiment.

"J'ai un homme posté là qui pourrait dégommer un cure-dent entre tes lèvres alors que t'es attaché sur le toit d'un avion de ligne à partir du niveau de la mer, et ne pas te blesser. Alors je te conseille de ne pas tenter de sortir d'ici. _Capito_?" Un tireur embusqué? Quel cliché... Izaya garda cependant le silence. "Je dois m'absenter pour quelques jours et j'espère que tu réfléchiras à mon offre, Izaya Orihara."

Izaya ne broncha pas lorsque l'homme le lâcha. Il ne broncha pas non plus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Il réfléchissait. Et il considérait.

**[T. - 3 jours]**

Le jeune informateur était las. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Oh, tabasser les types dans le couloir et éviter le sniper étaient des choses simples et faciles. Si faciles, en fait, qu'elles n'en valaient même pas la peine. Quelqu'un avait dit un jour "à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire" et il se rendait compte que c'était bien vrai. En fait, il attendait. Il avait autre chose en tête, certes, comme le prouvait le téléphone trafiqué et le téléphone portable tout neuf à côté de lui sur le lit, mais il attendait. Il se demandait quand son cher monstre débarquerait enfin. Il ne l'attendait pas comme une princesse attend son prince charmant pour la sortir du château, non, plutôt comme un maître qui attend le retour de son chien parti chercher une proie. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures et le blond n'était toujours pas débarqué en hurlant pour lui balancer une machine distributrice à la figure. Ses sens de monstre s'étaient-ils émoussés?

**[T. - 1 jour]**

Izaya était toujours las, et il considérait même sortir de ce maudit hôtel pour aller chez son cher monstre lui-même. Il avait continué ses affaires en court depuis son portable neuf et il avait même tenté, quoique en vain, de trouver des informations sur ce fameux groupe qui le retenait. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment était qu'il était à Ikebukuro depuis déjà quelques jours, et Shizuo ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

**[T. - 20 mins]**

Izaya se laissa conduire par les hommes en noir. Apparemment un membre important de leur groupe voulait le voir et discutter avec lui. Probablement à l'insu de l'homme au borsalino, qui avait sans aucun doute trufé sa chambre d'hôtel de micros et de caméras pour l'espionner. On lui avait fourni des vêtements, qui avaient probablement été pris dans son appartement, puis on l'avait emmené en voiture et maintenant ils marchaient vers un grand bâtiment. Ils avaient croisé une bande de filles en chemin et il leur avait sourit, juste pour attirer leur attention. Quelque chose lui disait que Shizuo n'était pas loin. Après être entrés dans le bâtiment, il avait été conduit dans l'ascenseur et ils étaient montés. Jusqu'au cinquantième étage. Les hommes en noir le laissèrent entrer dans la pièce seul. D'autres hommes en noir l'attendaient. Et un rouquin. Le rouquin lui parla vaguement de leur groupe. Qu'ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup d'hommes au Japon, mais que ça ne saurait tarder. Que le boss espérait des rapports pacifiques avec les yakuza et les autres mafias et qu'il avait pensé se servir de lui, un informateur sans attaches, comme intermédiaire. Qu'il était prévu que l'homme au borsalino serait en charge des opérations au Japon. Cliché, cliché... Izaya taquina bien entendu le rouquin. Cette jalousie était trop évidente, trop classique. Trop clichée. Le rouquin lui demanda de s'associer avec lui au lieu d'avec l'homme au borsalino. Izaya évita la question. Cet homme était beaucoup trop facile à énerver, c'était vraiment très amusant. Puis un grand bruit. Le sourire sur le visage d'Izaya devint digne du Chat de Cheshire. La porte de la pièce fut défoncée. Shizuo qui débarquait avec une machine distributrice, écumant de rage. Une vision dont Izaya ne savait se lasser. Le blond lança la machine. Beaucoup trop facile à éviter. Mais le rouquin le poussa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre pendant une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde de trop. Il se prit la machine de plein fouet. Le mur, l'autre mur... il avait mal. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal... et la chute. Il savait que c'était finit. Il allait mourir. D'une façon digne de cartoons américains classiques. Il en aurait pleuré de rire. Son cher monstre l'avait enfin eu! Il l'avait enfin tué! Il sentit la chute, tous les os de son corps se briser, la chair s'étaler sur le pavé. Il sentit les roues du camion lui passer dessus, les poutres de métal, les explosions... puis plus rien... rien que l'image de Shizuo, figé, une cigarette pendouillant à ses lèvres alors qu'il regarde la scène du haut du cinquantième étage de l'immeuble. Et le néant. L'abysse. Le noir total. L'absence de sensations. Alors c'était ça, mourir. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat... Et soudain la douleur lui revint. Il hurla, puis fut surpris de pouvoir hurler. C'était comme si chaque partie de son corps se remettait en place. Tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Et puis la douleur partit. Il aurait dû perdre connaissance. Il le savait. Mais rien de tel. Et maintenant il était figé, sous le choc d'une telle douleur, même si elle était partie.

"Bienvenue en Enfer, Orihara Izaya-kun," dit une voix grave, mélodieuse... une voix merveilleuse...

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu au centre d'un lit recouvert de draps de satin rouges, et autour de lui s'étalait une somptueuse chambre. Il se redressa, plus que perplexe, et regarda dans la direction d'où lui était parvenue la voix. Un homme vêtu de noir, aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage agréable se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un léger sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Le jeune informateur fronça les sourcils.

"Es-tu Satan? Ou alors Lucifer?", demanda-t-il, désorienté.

Alors il était véritablement mort et en enfer...?

L'homme rit doucement, un son mélodieux mais en même temps à faire glacer le sang. "Bien sûr que nom. Nous nous sommes débarrassés d'eux il y a bien longtemps, ils étaient dépassés," expliqua-t-il en s'approchant. "Tu peux m'appeler Magicien." L'homme lui tendit une main, et il la prit, se laissant lever docilement.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. "Alors je suis en enfer? Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce à quoi je m'attendais..."

L'homme passa un bras autour de ses épaule et le guida vers la porte en riant de nouveau. "C'est en général la première chose que les gens remarquent. Quand nous avons pris possession des enfers, nous avons décidé de briser le cliché des puits de lave et de feu à perte de vue et de redécorer. Ça te plait?"

Au-delà de la chambre s'étendait un couloir bordé de fenêtres donnant sur une immense grotte glacée où étaient figés des milliers et des milliers de gens. "Je ne saurais dire, mais c'est vrai que ça change énormément du cliché... Alors, quelles sortes de tortures m'attendent? Je ne penserais pas que cette partie-là aie changé..."

Le Magicien rit encore et ouvrit une porte, le guidant à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de salon, dans lequel le thé avait été servi. "En effet, cette partie-là n'a pas changé. Mais il est encore tôt, prends une place et buvons une tasse de thé ensemble pendant un moment."

Izaya obéit, s'asseyant sur un canapé et attrapant une tasse. L'homme s'assit dans le fauteuil en face, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde. Ils buvèrent un moment en silence. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'y avait ni êtres difformes, ni démons ailés cornus à queue fourchue... il devait s'avouer quelque peu déçu, à vrai dire.

"Es-tu aussi courtois avec tous les damnés qui débarquent ici?", demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées. Ce thé était délicieux...

"Bien sûr que non. Ça ne finirait jamais, au nombre d'âmes que je dois accueillir chaque jour... Non, tu es spécial, mon cher Izaya," dit-il en déposant sa tasse, ses yeux sombres, brûlants, le regardant intensément.

"Spécial? Comment ça? Est-ce que j'étais le fils du diable sans le savoir?"

"Non, ce mythe est tout bonnement démodé. Non, c'est plutôt que j'ai une faveur à te demander."

Izaya haussa les sourcils et déposa sa tasse, puis se mit à l'aise. Il était nu, mais à quoi bon s'en faire? "Une faveur? Quel genre de faveur est-ce que le roi des enfers pourrait bien avoir à me demander?"

Le Magicien lui sourit à nouveau de cet air énigmatique et Izaya le lui rendit, intrigué...


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Izaya se tendit alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait tout le corps. Le Magicien lui avait fait une proposition qu'il n'avait pas su refuser. Il lui proposait de lui rendre son âme, le faire réscuciter, s'il lui ramenait les âmes qui lui étaient dûes. En d'autres mots, s'il tuait les gens qui avaient fait un pacte avec le diable mais qui n'avaient pas encore tenu leur part du marché. C'était un type très intègre et honnête, en fait, ce Magicien. Évidemment, le jeune informateur avait accepté. Il n'y avait pas d'entourloupes, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions: quand il mourrait à nouveau, il se retrouverait encore ici en enfer. Ce n'était pas si mal, en fait. Il glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux d'ébène, mais ses mains furent capturées et plaquées au mur au-dessus de sa tête. Il sursauta en sentant une autre main tenir ses poignets alors que celles du Magicien parcouraient son corps. En fait ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Pour retourner à la vie... il devait se laisser prendre par le diable. Un juron quitta ses lèvres lorsque le Magicien les lui rendit. Il n'avait pas hésité, bien entendu, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu un attrait particulier pour le sexe. Il avait des projets qui n'étaient pas terminés, et il voulait revoir son cher monstre. Et puis selon lui, c'était un marché plus que raisonnable. Il n'était pas prude, et n'attribuait aucune signification à cet acte charnel. Si c'était bon, pourquoi s'en priver? Surtout quand le diable lui-même le lui proposait. Le Magicien lui sourit avant d'enfouir son visage contre son épaule. Izaya grogna en sentant des crocs pénétrer sa chair, mais il écarta tout de même les jambes en sentant un doigt titiller son intimité. Il sentit une autre bouche mordiller son dos et gémit doucement. Ce n'était pas du tout désagréable... La bouche du Magicien le quitta et il se laissa retourner, appuyant son visage contre le mur avec un gémissement appréciateur en sentant l'autre homme lui agripper les hanches et lui écarter les pieds. Ses mains étaient toujours immobilisées au mur au-dessus de sa tête, mais il s'en fichait. Une main venait d'agripper son sexe et y appliquait des mouvements divins, alors qu'une bouche s'était emparée d'un de ses tétons... Des crocs se plantèrent dans sa chair et il laissa échapper un cri de surprise, qui se tut alors que le Magicien le pénétrait d'un coup. Izaya serra les dents. Il avait oublié à quel point cette étape pouvait être douloureuse... Il sentit le Magicien mordiller sa nuque, puis lui agripper les hanches fermement et le tirer vers l'arrière. La bouche sur son torse le quitta, ses mains furent libérées... et il regarda avec fascination alors qu'un homme, beau comme un dieu et nu comme un ver, sortait du mur. C'était donc lui qui... un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque, rapide comme l'éclair, le Magicien lâcha ses hanches et lui agrippa les bras, lui maintenant le torse parallèle au sol... et devant lui se trouvait le sexe bien dressé du beau blond qui était sorti du mur. L'homme lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Et Izaya n'attendit pas qu'on le lui demande une deuxième fois. Il donna quelques coups de langues, puis prit le membre érigé en bouche. Il gémit doucement alors que le Magicien commença à bouger en lui. Les doigts revinrent dans ses cheveux et il serra les poings en sentant de longs ongles abuser son scalpe. Néanmoins il continua à sucer et lécher le sexe dans sa bouche. Puis soudain une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres le submergea et il laissa le sexe du blond lui échapper pour pousser une exclamation... il se retrouva soudain à genoux, la main dans ses cheveux le forçant à prendre le sexe du blond en bouche, alors que le Magicien le baisait férocement... Il fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme, suivi de peu par le beau blond... qui le força à se redresser, tout tremblant de plaisir qu'il était... et le Magicien lui mordit le cou. Le monde s'assombrit autour de lui alors que la douleur l'envahissait... et il sursauta soudain en sentant quelque chose le chatouiller. Il se redressa d'un coup et fronça les sourcils. Tout autour de lui avait changé, et il se sentait lourd, et son corps au complet le démangeait agréablement. Il n'était plus en enfer, dans ce chic salon... mais plutôt dans une ruelle typique. En relevant la tête, il remarqua les nuages sombres qui recouvraient le ciel. Allait-il se mettre à pleuvoir?

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la pluie ne commencera que vers le milieu de la nuit," dit doucement une voix.

Il se retourna d'un coup... mais il n'y avait personne. Il était seul dans la ruelle. Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Il avait reconnu cette voix. "J'ignorais que le diable aimait jouer à cache-cache, Magicien," dit-il en croisant les bras, à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Son ombre tremblotta, puis s'étira et se leva en semblant prendre de la substance... Un être d'ombre se tint bientôt devant lui. Un être d'ombre qui semblait être le Magicien. "Ne te vexe pas, mon cher Izaya. C'est que j'ai un rayon d'action très limité ici. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles entendre les trompettes annoncer le Jugement Dernier de si tôt," répondit le Magicien, sa voix pleine d'amusement.

Izaya jeta un autre coup d'oeil autour de lui. "Alors je suis de retour parmi les vivants. Il fallait le dire tout de suite."

"Mes excuses, cher Izaya. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pour remplir ta part du contrat, tu dois me vendre des âmes, des âmes qui me sont dûes. Je ne pense pas que les remords ou la culpabilité soient un problème pour toi, alors je serai bref. Tu es un humain, alors tu ne peux pas manipuler les âmes. C'est pourquoi nous sommes en ce moment même en train de t'assigner quelqu'un qui se chargera de les récoleter. Je me chargerai de la première en attendant. Ton rôle à toi c'est de trouver les gens de la liste au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissent, et les éliminer. Je te donnerai plus de détails à ce sujet quand tu auras trouvé le premier contractant."

"Et je supposee que je ne dois pas révéler que je travaille pour le diable?"

"Oh non, ça c'est à toi de voir, mais je te conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Les _autres_ pourraient ne pas apprécier que j'envoie quelqu'un récoleter des âmes, et tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. Quoique ce premier contractant est vraiment un homme excécrable et je crois qu'il leur est égal s'il meurt maintenant ou plus tard, puisqu'il est destiné à venir en enfer."

"Très bien, alors qui est ce cher gentleman dont je dois me débarrasser?", demanda Izaya avec un léger sourire sadique.

L'ombre désigna une extrémité de la ruelle et sembla sourire. "Il se trouve dans un bar par là. Une cible très facile. Puisque tu es un de mes agents, tu vas sentir sa marque. Tu n'auras qu'à trouver celui qui la porte, et m'appeler, je te dirai quoi faire par la suite," dit-il, puis l'ombre fondit comme glace au soleil et disparut.

Une marque? Quel genre de marque? Une tache de naissance? Un tatouage? Il trouvait ces instructions plutôt vagues, mais il devrait s'en accomoder. Cependant restait un problème de taille... ce fichu Magicien ne lui avait pas donné de vêtements! Bon, peu importe, il s'en accomoderait. Il n'avait qu'à terminer cet assassinat, puis il pourrait rentrer chez lui prendre un portable et des vêtements... Il alla dans la direction que lui avait désignée l'ombre et jeta un coup d'oeil. Il vit le bar, avec le grand écriteau en néons écrit "Bar". Un établissement plutôt difficile à louper. Puis il remarqua la jeune fille qui venait vers lui. Seule. Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres et il resta caché. Il attendit le bon moment, puis la tira dans la ruelle et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup. Ces vêtements devraient aller, et lui permettre d'approcher les messieurs sans attirer les soupçons. Il déshabilla la pauvre fille et enfila ses vêtements, avant de jeter le corps dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il époussetta la robe un peu, une légère grimace lui montant aux lèvres. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus sexy, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis, s'estimant prêt, partit en direction du bar. Dès qu'il poussa la porte, il fut envahi d'une étrange chaleur et il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline. Son cou se mit à le démanger légèrement, mais il n'y porta pas attention. Tous les regards étaient sur lui. Il envoya son meilleur sourire charmeur, puis alla s'installer à une table en retrait. La salle était bondée, meme s'il était encore tôt. Comment était-il sensé trouver ce contractant, exactement? Légèrement énervé, il se leva et alla se chercher un shooter au nom exotique. Est-ce qu'il devait attirer tous les hommes à par et le faire se déshabiller? Ou alors peut-être faire flamber tout le bar? S'il tuait tout le monde, il était au moins certain que l'un d'eux était son homme et... Il interrompit cette ligne de pensée alors qu'un étranger vint s'asseoir près de lui, un rondouillard pustulent et à l'air niais. Il fit signe au barman, qui leur servit un cocktail à chacun. Izaya haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de l'étranger, qui se contenta de lui sourire. Était-ce le contractant?

Il se tourna vers lui et lui rendit son sourire. "À qui ai-je l'honneur?"

"Patrick Donnagan. Et toi?", répondit l'homme d'une voix de crécelle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Izaya grimaça intérieurement. Et ce minable pensait avoir une chance avec quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que lui? Pitié... "Hm... Je ne sais pas si je devrais donner mon nom à un étranger...", fit-il doucement en trempant ses lèvres dans le verre de cocktail... qui était vraiment juste trop sucré.

L'homme parut surpris, puis lui agrippa la main avec un regard suppliant. "Je t'en prie, ma belle Artémis, dis-moi au moins ton nom, que je sache à qui murmurer mes prières..."

Oh purée... le boulet... "Peut-être que si tu me montres quelque chose d'intéressant, je pourrais considérer la question..." Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il tenait son poisson.

L'hommeregarda furtivement autour, puis se rapprocha. "Tu n'en parleras à personne?", fit-il tout bas. Izaya hocha distraitement la tête. L'homme déboutonna sa chemise et l'ouvrit. "En fait, j'ai cinq mamelons. Même les médecins n'y ont jamais rien compris!" Izaya regarda le torse devant lui avec étonnement. Une sorte de sceau à l'air magique semblait imprimé juste sous la surface de la peau. Des cercles et des lignes, des charactères étranges... Était-ce la marque dont lui avait parlé le Magicien? Avec un sourire aguicheur, il s'éclipsa aux chiottes, prenant soin de ne pas se tromper, et, en ne voyant personne, il poussa un soupire. Comment était-il sensé l'appeler, maintenant? En disant son nom? Ça valait le coup d'essayer... mais il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il ne le connaissait que sous le nom de "Magicien"... bah il essaierait ça, et si ça ne marchait pas, il réfléchirait un peu plus...

"Où es-tu, Magicien? Je crois avoir trouvé le contractant! Hé oh!"

Il resta immobile un moment, puis il sentit des doigts caresser sa nuque et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il se retourna vivement. Une ombre se tenait devant lui. "Bien joué, mon cher Izaya. Maintenant pour me permettre de sceller son âme lorsque tu le tueras, tu dois poser ta main sur le sceau, et murmurer mon nom à son oreille."

"Fastoche. Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, tu aurais déjà son âme entre tes doigts," fit Izaya en fronçant les sourcils, un peu mécontent.

L'ombre fondit à nouveau, laissant derrière elle des échos d'un rire à glacer les sangs. Izaya se regarda brièvement dans la glace, puis retourna voir cet étranger. Il le retourna brusquement, plaqua sa main sur la marque qu'il avait vue sur son torse et se pencha pour murmurer "Magicien" à son oreille. Les yeux du pauvre homme devinrent tels des assiettes et avant qu'il puisse réagir, Izaya lui fracassa le crâne contre le rebord du comptoir. Des cris retentirent et Izaya regarda un moment le corps avec satisfaction, puis quitta le bar dans le capharnaüm qui s'ensuivit. Il retourna dans la ruelle et se retrouva soudain de nouveau en enfer. Le Magicien se tenait devant lui avec un air sadique satisfait. Sur ses genoux, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à la peau parfaite se tortillait comme il le pouvait, baillonné et ligoté comme il l'était. Une large bande de cuir était attachée sur ses yeux et sa respiration était erratique.

"Je suppose que c'est l'heure de sa torture?", demanda Izaya, désintéressé.

"En effet. M'as-tu rapporté l'âme?" Tout le corps d'Izaya se refroidit soudain et il eut un haut-le-coeur Une petite sphère lumineuse sortit de son cou et flotta jusqu'au Magicien, avant de s'estomper. Izaya allait à nouveau bien. C'était étrange... Le sourire du Magicien s'élargit et il mordit l'épaule du garçon sur lui, avant de lécher la blessure sanglante et de sourire à nouveau à Izaya. "Excellent. Je suis très satisfait, cher Izaya, et heureux de voir que ma confiance était bien placée. Bien entendu, je ne te ferai pas revenir ici à chaque fois. Je te renvoie là-haut et celui qui sera en charge de toi t'y retrouvera d'ici un jour ou deux. En attendant tu peux... profiter de ta nouvelle vie."

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans la ruelle... dans sa robe... et un long soupire lui échappa. Encore plus de boulot... Un sourire lui étira les lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec cette "nouvelle vie"! Avec un rire léger, il prit la direction d'Ikebukuro...


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Izaya essaya d'abord de passer par son appartement. Il s'y rendit, crocheta la serrure avec aise et entra... pour découvrir que les choses n'étaient pas comme il les avait laissées. En fait, apparemment le propriétaire avait loué son appartement à quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se débarrasser de l'imbécile et simplement acheter tout l'immeuble quand il en avait l'occasion... Avec une pointe d'agacement, il se rendit à l'adresse de son ancien propriétaire et entra par effraction. Cette ordure avait sans doute gardé ses trucs, pensant les vendre à gros prix éventuellement... Izaya ne retrouva que son portable. Bon, c'était mieux que rien. Il laissa derrière lui une note de remerciements et s'en alla, son ordinateur sous le bras, en laissa la porte grande ouverte. Il alla à son bureau, mais l'endroit avait été vidé et fermé. Il devrait retrouver ses ex-employés pour leur confirmer leur congédiement un peu plus tard. Izaya alla s'asseoir dans un café en soupirant. Il se doutait qu'il aurait du mal à retrouver ses possessions, et que tous ses appartements à travers Tokyo avaient déjà changé de main. Il devait également prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il avait été tué, et de façon plutôt abracadabrante. Il savait que tous ceux qui le connaissaient, de près ou de loin, en avaient été informés d'une façon ou d'une autre. La première chose qu'il devait faire était de se trouver un endroit où rester. Il n'avait sur lui que le maigre argent que la fille qu'il avait dépouillée avait sur elle. À peine assez pour un espresso. Reprendre un appartement était, pour le moment du moins, hors de question. Il réfléchit. Il pourrait aller chez Shinra, mais le jeune docteur essaierait sans aucun doute de le disséquer, même si Izaya arrivait à lui faire avaler que sa mort et tout le reste n'avait été qu'une mise en scène élaborée. Celty ferait sans doute son possible pour empêcher que ça arrive, même s'il se doutait qu'elle coberait l'histoire de la mise en scène, mais elle ne pourrait pas garder un oeil sur lui en tout temps. Il pourrait aller chez un de ses ex-subordonnés, mais il voulait les voir trembler de terreur alors que les rumeurs de son retour s'ébruiteraient. Lorsqu'il les reverrait, il voulait les voir ramper à ses pieds en chialant et en implorant son pardon et sa clémence. Il eut soudain une idée, et un sourire sadique monta à ses lèvres. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit du petit café. En chemin, il subtilisa le porte-monaie d'un infortuné touriste et le vida de l'argent qu'il contenait. Il le laissa ensuite tomber par terre. Il aurait besoin de cet argent pour se reconstruire. Il alla ensuite acheter un câble pour son ordinateur, qu'il avait toujours sous le bras, et couvrit rapidement la distance qui se séparait de sa destination. Il crocheta la serrure et entra, refermant et verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Avec un sourire, il alla brancher son portable dans la petite cuisine et s'affaira dessus pendant un moment. Son réseau était mort, ses connections habituelles complètement brisées... Apparemment, on avait tenté d'accéder à sa propriété, aux informations qu'il détenait toujours. Sans un mot, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il remit le tout en place, et s'étira. Il avait dû changer d'ordinateur à quelques reprises au fil des années et avait établi un système de sécurité pour accéder à son réseau, une sorte de parasite fantôme qu'il avait caché quelque part, et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir accéder. Il avait automatisé le tout et dans quelques heures, ce serait comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il se leva et décida de faire le tour. Un joli petit appartement, bien propre, avec le minimum de possessions... un sofa, une télé, une table à café, une table de cuisine avec deux chaises. Il se tourna vers une porte entre-ouverte et s'en approcha. Il la poussa... et découvrit la chambre. Un lit simple aux draps défaits, une commode, un garde-robe... Il alla directement à la commode en retirant la robe qu'il portait et les souliers. Il s'en débarrasserait plus tard. Il ouvrit des tiroirs, ouvrit le garde-robe... attrapa une chemise, un pantalon et un caleçon et il se dirigea, complètement nu, avec les vêtements en boule sous son bras, à la salle de bain. Il prit un moment pour examiner la pièce. Il s'imagina le locataire de cet appartement debout devant la vanité, le visage recouvert de crème à raser, se concentrant en se rasant. Il se dirigea vers le bain. Il s'imagina le locataire en train de prendre son bain, ses muscles bien définis sous sa peau... Izaya fit couler l'eau pour remplir le bain. Le parfum de cette fille lui collait à la peau et il en avait un peu marre. Il laissa les vêtements sur le comptoir, alla fouiller pour se trouver une serviette et attendit, jusqu'à ce que la baignoire soit remplie. Il se lava, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à l'homme qui était habituellement le seul à utiliser cette pièce et ses accessoires. Il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué avant, mais il était indéniablement attiré par l'autre homme. Et alors qu'il utilisait son shampoing, alors qu'il utilisait son savon, son éponge... il ne put s'empêcher de s'occuper de l'érection qui s'était dressée entre ses jambes. Il pensait à l'autre homme, à l'expression qu'il aurait en le voyant, bien en vie, dans son appartement... Et avec un faible gémissement il jouit dans sa propre main. Il avait peine à croire qu'il était vraiment mort. Si le souvenir de son trépas n'était pas aussi vif, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avec autant d'acuité de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie... il aurait pu penser que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il se souvenait également très bien de la sensation du Magicien en lui, et ça avait été bon, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir de véritablement apprécier le moment. Il rinça le savon, puis se calla dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Il y trempa un moment, laissant ses muscles relaxer, puis sortit. Il se sécha, puis s'habilla, et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il se demandait bien quand l'autre reviendrait. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter la télé, il n'avait pas envie de recontacter ses sources tout de suite, son réseau prendrait encore un moment avant d'être rétabli... puis soudain il entendit un cliquetis de clés. Le verrou tourna, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se leva d'un bond, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine et un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il se tint dans l'entrée, devant le blond qui venait de rentrer de travailler.

"Okaeri, Shizu-chan!", l'accueilli Izaya avec un large sourire, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de l'autre homme. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux en premier? Un bain, un bon repas... ou moi?"

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres pour Shizuo: tout à fait normalement. Il s'était levé, s'était préparé, habillé, avait déjeuné et il était parti travailler. Rien de plus banal, et même que depuis un certain incident, la vie lui semblait être morne. Izaya était mort. Il en était responsable, même s'il s'en était très bien tiré grâce aux contacts de Shinra. Les accusation d'homicide involontaire avaient rapidement été abandonnées en échange de quelques enveloppes brunes et Shizuo était libre comme l'air, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter la réalité. Izaya était mort. Comment une telle chose avait-elle bien pu se produire? Il était mort par sa faute... et voilà maintenant qu'il se tenait devant lui, dans son appartement... vêtu de ses vêtements, les cheveux encore humides... et ce même maudit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il y avait un court-circuit dans l'esprit de Shizuo. Ça ne se pouvait pas.

"Izaya?", demanda-t-il, incertain.

"Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit?", rit le noiraud. "À moins que tu m'aies trompé pendant mon absence, je pense bien être le seul, l'unique Izaya Orihara!"

Ça y était. Il avait enfin craqué. "Mais... tu es mort."

Shizuo sursauta alors qu'Izaya prit sa main et la glissa dans son pantalon avec un air pervers. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un zombie? Je suis de retour, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo recula doucement, les yeux ronds, en retirant sa main du pantalon d'Izaya. "Mais je t'ai tué l'an dernier... on t'a incinéré et enterré! Je suis vraiment devenu complètement fou..."

Le noiraud leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. "Shizu-chan, je suis bien vivant. En chair et en os, avec tout ce qui vient avec. Allez, viens t'asseoir... t'es tout blême, mon pauvre Shizu-chan!" Il fit asseoir le blond sur le sofa, puis s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes, le plus naturellement du monde. "Ce qui m'est arrivé est un peu invraisemblable, mais dès que j'aurai terminé ce boulot qu'on m'a confié, je pourrai garder cette vie qui m'a été rendue."

"T'es revenu pour te venger?"

Izaya rit doucement en défaisant le noeud papillon, puis en déboutonnant tranquillement la chemise du blond. "Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir lancé cette machine distributrice, même si ça m'a tué. J'ai d'autres imbéciles autrement plus importants à punir, comme par exemple l'homme qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre alors que j'aurais pu éviter ton lancer." Il écarta les pans de la chemise du blond et y glissa ses mains pour caresser son torse. "Je ne serais pas venu t'attendre tranquillement chez toi si j'avais voulu me venger. Je m'en serais d'abord pris à ton frère."

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et Izaya tourna la tête pour voir qui c'était. Shizuo s'était-il trouvé une copine pendant qu'il était mort? Il n'aimait pas du tout cette pensée. Mais il ne put s'interroger sur la question bien longtemps parce qu'il se sentit soudain léger comme l'air... puis une douleur aigüe lui assaillit le crâne, puis tout son corps. Avant que sa vision s'estompe, il eut le temps de voir un homme aux cheveux argents vêtu d'un long manteau bleu entrer dans la piège... Il s'était encore fait tuer, c'était bien sa chance...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Des yeux bleus, une chevelure immaculée... Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Il savait qu'il avait mérité son sort, sa place ici... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette nostalgie déchirante. Sa main se resserra sur l'épée à sa taille tandis qu'il caressait les contours du visage devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna de son reflet en entendant des pas approcher. La porte s'ouvrit... et il accueilli l'intrus avec la pointe de sa lame. L'autre figea, ses grands yeux couleur café fixés avec surprise sur l'arme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?", grogna-t-il, sans broncher. "Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, alors ne m'en donne pas l'envie. Je doute que même ton cher maître puisse recoller les morceaux quand j'en aurais fini avec toi."

Le gamin devant lui fut secoué d'un frisson et l'argenté grimaça en se souvenant que cet imbécile inférieur était masochiste. "Il veut te voir. Il dit que c'est urgent."

Au moins il est assez intelligent pour ne pas oublier sa place. Sans un mot, l'argenté replaça son épée dans son fourreau, à sa taille, et sortit de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui étaient en charge de cet endroit. Il n'aimait pas sa condition de sous-fifre depuis qu'il était ici. Ses pas le menèrent rapidement à destination et il cogna trois coups sur la porte, plus par habitude que par réelle politesse, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Au milieu de la pièce, une des nombreuses salles de torture, il voyait un homme aux cheveux bleu-vert ligotté à une chaise, un anneau en fer dans la bouche. Il était nu et en pleine séance de torture, apparemment. L'argenté se tendit en sentant une main caresser son épaule, mais il ne broncha pas. La main se déplaça sur son torse, descendit jusqu'à sa taille, puis le quitta pour dégainer son épée. Un grognement s'échappa de l'argenté alors qu'il regarda son bourreau s'éloigner de lui et aller vers l'homme ligotté à la chaise.

"Cher invité, je te présente mon argenté aux yeux de glace. Profite bien, je doute que tu le revoies."

"Tu ne m'as pas appelé ici simplement pour faire les présentations et souiller mon arme, je me trompe?", dit l'argenté, honorant son surnom en coupant court aux présentations.

L'homme à la longue chevelure d'ébène devant lui lui lança un sourire, loin d'en être affecté. "Notre cher invité est un illusionniste... bien entendu, il a amplement mérité sa place parmi nous et je me fais un devoir de le torturer régulièrement. Je l'ai privé de ses pouvoirs à son arrivée ici et en fait, il est aussi docile qu'un chaton..."

"Tout le monde est un chaton pour toi, alors arrête la comédie. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

Le sourire du Magicien devint plus sadique et il glissa la pointe de l'épée bien affûtée sur le torse nu de son "invité". "À vrai dire, j'ai un petit boulot pour toi. Rien de bien demandant ou de bien compliqué. J'avais pensé aussi demander au noiraud aux yeux de sang, mais je me suis dit que tu accepterais un marché plus facilement que lui." La lame frôla le sexe de l'homme ligotté, qui se débattit faiblement.

L'argenté ignora le souffre-douleur et haussa un sourcil avec curiosité. "Un marché?"

Le noiraud s'approcha de lui. "Vois-tu, j'ai... engagé, si je puis dire, un mortel très intéressant. Il me rapporte des âmes, et je lui rends la sienne, je le ressuscite. Seulement je ne peux pas garder un oeil sur lui en tout temps, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire. Alors j'aimerais que tu t'en charges. Tu collectes les âmes, puisque, étant un mortel, il ne le peut pas, et tu me les ramènes," dit doucement le Magicien en caressant son visage. "Je ne te demandes pas de le faire gratuitement, bien sûr. Et si on disait... que s'il réussit... le marché s'étend à toi aussi? S'il réussit à racheter son âme, je te rends ta liberté et je te retourne à ton cher jumeau?"

L'argenté le regarda un moment en silence, tentant de déceller quelque chose sur son visage, en vain. Il fronça les sourcils un peu plus, se forçant à supporter les doigts sur son visage. "C'est quoi l'attrape?"

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du Magicien, qui retourna l'épée à son fourreau. "S'il échoue, non seulement m'appartiendrez-vous tous les deux, mais en plus je réclamerai l'âme de la personne qui lui est la plus chère... ainsi que celle d'une personne que tu meures d'envie de revoir. Dans les deux cas, tu es gagnant puisque tu pourras le revoir, mais... disons qu'il ne finira pas misérablement dans la glace comme la majorité des autres qui arrivent ici." L'argenté se força à rester immobile alors que les lèvres du Magicien se posèrent sur son cou. "Et si tu refuses, tu risques de ne pas apprécier la suite."

Immobile comme une statue, le porteur des yeuxx bleus fronça les sourcils. "Alors dis-moi, comment as-tu prévu le fonctionnement de ton petit jeu? Une simple liste et lorsqu'elle est terminée, que toutes les cibles ont été éliminées, le marché est complété et tu nous rends notre liberté? Ça semble un peu trop simple pour quelqu'un comme toi."

Un frisson le parcourut alors que la langue du noiraud goûta sa peau, mais il ne bougea pas. "J'avais plutôt en tête une sorte de pointage. Bien entendu, tu ne peux récolter les âmes toi-même. Ça attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention de nos... "compétiteurs". La vie humaine est fragile et je sais qu'une mort accidentelle est vite arrivée, compromettant votre sort... Je veux que ce jeu soit le plus honnête possible."

L'argenté ferma les yeux en sentant les crocs de son bourreau frôler sa gorge. "Je n'ai pas confiance et je n'aime pas du tout être ton jouet comme ça, mais puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je suppose que je coopérerai comme je pourrai. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une simple formalité administrative."

Le sourire sur les lèvres du Magicien s'étira encore, et il mordit avec appétit dans la gorge de l'argenté pour boire un peu de son sang. Le monde se mit à tourner, puis tout bascula dans les ténèbres... Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était étendu au sol, dans une ruelle. Il se releva avec une grimace de dégoût mêlé d'agacement, puis se tourna vers l'ombre qui se matérialisa près de lui.

"Il y a un bout de papier dans ta poche, avec les noms de ceux ayant conclu un contrat avec moi qui expirera bientôt," dit le Magicien avec amusement. L'argenté fourra la main dans sa poche et en ressorti un bout de parchemin plié en quatre avec des noms inscrits en lettres grises et indéchiffrables gribouillés dessus comme une liste d'épicerie. "Lorsque leur contrat expirera, le nom deviendra noir et lisible. Tu es bien sûr libre de chercher leur emplacement toi-même pour sauver du temps... rappelle-toi simplement que ces contractants doivent être exécutés en moins de trois jours, sinon la sanction est nulle. Si le contractant meurt inopinément, le nom sera simplement effacé et remplacé par un autre. D'autres noms devraient apparaître au fur et à mesure que leur échéance approche, mais je crois que si notre ami se sent zélé, tu sauras le guider pour ne pas qu'il exécute les mauvaises personnes... Tu ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention de nos détracteurs, n'est-ce pas?"

L'ombre fondit comme une glace au soleil en plein mois de juillet, le rire sadique du Magicien résonnant longtemps sur les murs. Une fois seul, l'argenté lança un dernier regard de dédain à la feuille, puis la rangea et braqua son regard sur ses vêtements ruinés. Il n'aimait pas être le jouet de ce foutu magicien, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Par automatisme, il porta une main à sa poitrine, puis se ravisa. Il avait perdu le médaillon qui devait y être. Son frère... son jumeau... la seconde partie de son âme en était maintenant garant. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Un feu de détermination se mit à brûler dans ses yeux bleu glacier. Il retrouverait cet idiot d'humain et sortirait vainqueur de ce petit jeu minable. Il avait des comptes à régler avec son idiot de frérot, et la possibilité bien réelle de pouvoir le faire très bientôt lui donnait une poussée d'adrénaline qui le relaxa. Ce foutu Magicien de malheur pouvait être en train de mentir, mais il en doutait. Aussi infâme et sans coeur soit-il, le noiraud avait tendance à garder parole. Le peu de parole qu'il donnait, en tout cas. Sur ces réflexions, l'argenté sortit de la ruelle. Il suivit ensuite l'homme à l'allure la plus riche qu'il trouva et réussit à lui extorquer de l'argent. Il répéta le processus deux ou trois fois, puis se mit à la recherche de sa charge. Il n'aimait pas devoir être responsable d'un pitoyable humain, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le retrouver se révéla facile, tout compte fait. Leurs marques étaient apparemment liées, et ses sens aiguisés lui permirent de retrouver sa trace facilement. Il monta jusqu'à l'appartement... et entra à temps pour le voir se faire défoncer le crâne par un grand blond à l'air enragé. Il regarda le cadavre un moment, indiférent, puis releva les yeux vers l'autre homme. Oh, il savait que le Magicien renverrait le gamin d'ici peu. Sinon où serait le plaisir? Il leva un bras et claqua des doigts, et le corps s'évapora. Le blond le regardait d'un air mauvais, mêlé d'un soupçon de crainte. L'argenté se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans un mot, lança un regard à l'ordinateur puis prit place sur une chaise. Le blond le dévisageait, et l'argenté lui rendait volontiers le regard. Ça continua un moment en silence, puis le blond s'approcha, sur ses gardes, tendu, mais beaucoup moins hostile. Il prépara deux tasses de thé en silence, en déposa une avec hésitation devant l'argenté, puis prit place à la table. Les yeux bleus de l'argenté ne lui offrirent plus le moindre regard alors qu'il prit la tasse et but son thé. Pourquoi devrait-il être celui qui expliquerait tout, de toute façon? Le blond semblait se douter qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation qui sortait de l'ordinaire... c'était largement suffisant. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant une respiration paniquée, puis des hoquets et des toussotements, et se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Apparemment, sa charge était enfin de retour... il était temps.


End file.
